


topside.

by sunbabe



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas (BioShock) is Real, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other, Rapture (BioShock), Would You Kindly (BioShock)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbabe/pseuds/sunbabe
Summary: they were finally out. free of rapture, free of the splicers, free of that hell. finally, out of the ocean and once again able to see the sun.jack and atlas finally have something that was tore away from them. a family.adjusting back to normal life was difficult, but they tried. and slowly, they were getting there.that is, until figures from their past seems to pop up again, yet in very different ways.
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. 1.

Sunlight poured through the windows, sending honey golden rays into the closed eyes of a man. He was tucked away in a bed, but sleep didn't last long for him. The sudden light caused white to flash beneath the eyelids, earning a soft groan as he rolled onto his side. This man was named Jack. And as his mind slowly wandered to a state of consciousness, Jack took notice on the man laying next to him.

Atlas. A tiny smile formed on brunette's lips, examining the features of his partner. Rich, black hair framed a handsome face. Closed lids hid sharp blue orbs, and a peaceful look crossed his face. Jack shifted slightly, silently watching. Though, the action felt a bit weird, that thought running through his head, he couldn't help but feel like he couldn't tear his gaze away. 

But after a few minutes, Atlas's eyes flashed open. Blinking a few times before something akin to a yawn left his lips. Jack shifted back as the other male moved to sit up, raising his arms above his head and stretching, followed by him rubbing his eyes. Once Atlas rubbed the sleep from his face, he peered towards Jack. He smiled sleepily towards him, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

" Mornin'. " 

Was all Atlas muttered and Jack returned the words, though his voice was nearly silent. But, he had leaned up to return the kiss, a hum passing through his lips. This was lovely. He wished that he could've woke up every morning like this for those years they had spend in rapture. It would've made it a little more bearable. But this thoughts quickly snapped away when he heard shuffling footsteps. faint, but they were still there.

" Girls are probably up. That means we need to get up too. "

Jack murmured, pressing another chaste kiss to Atlas's mouth, before moving to wriggle from the tangle of sheets. A groan left the ravenette. but Atlas followed after Jack, the brunette walking towards the bedroom door. Arms wrapped around his waist, and a light kiss was placed against the back of Jack's neck.

" Hey now, you can't seduce back to bed and you know it. "

Jack knew the male's tricks, always trying to find ways to get him to laze around just a little longer. Sometimes, it worked. But that wasn't going to be now. The laugh that passed the other's lips caught Jack's attention once again, making his heart flutter with warmth as he peered over his shoulder. Atlas grinned towards him, quickly capturing his lips in a short kiss. Breaking back after a few seconds, Jack nearly feeling dazed.

" I know. Doesn't mean I couldn't try. " 

Jack huffed softly, cheeks flushed a faint red as he shook his head. He then leaned back, gently pushing the other back in an almost playful manner. another shared kiss. Afterwards, Jack completely moved away, opening the bedroom door. 

" Okay, okay, Atlas, we got to go make breakfast. We'll cuddle later. "

Jack responded, hurriedly walking from the room. He made his way into the kitchen, footsteps that belonged to Atlas trailing after. Soon enough, the two had arrived, and much like Jack had expected, their five daughters were running around the small room. Attempting to gather dishes and more.

" And just what do you think you're doing? "

Atlas was the first to speak, but his voice showed more of a playful ting, more than anything else. The eldest, Eliza, peered back towards the source before grinning brightly. The girl moved away from the counter, running to the two.

" We're gonna make breakfast today! "

The girl cheered, moving to grab Jack and Atlas's hand, tugging them to the table. She seemed quite determined to make breakfast today, but the two males were sure enough that they would end up helping. And that was exactly the case.

The kitchen had become a bit of a mess, with the seven having made pancakes and eggs. But even more so, this was one of those mornings that they felt normal. Like an actual family, with the memories of that dark city far, far away. And they were happy. Jack always loved mornings like these.


	2. 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nightmare hours? nightmare hours.

Jack sighed softly, leaning against Atlas. He had managed to settle the girls down for bed, his body yelling at him to sleep. His lover was already asleep, something akin to a snore leaving him. This earned a faint laugh from Jack, peering towards Atlas's sleeping face, before pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Atlas's lips seemed to turn upward at this action, as if he was able to register it. Even though he was asleep. And slowly, Jack followed after him. Eyes slowly fluttering shut, finding peace in the other's warmth and closeness. Sleep washed over him like an unseen wave, and he allowed himself to be engulfed. 

But that peace didn't last for long. 

_The sudden scent of rust, moss, and rot filled the air, causing Jack's eyes to flash open. It took a few minutes for his orbs to adjust to the new world, but that smell, that horrid stench. It was enough to tell him exactly where he was. And it caused his gut to twist in fear. _

_This had to be a dream. It had to be. Rapture was long gone from his life. Jack knew that. But even so, everything felt so real. Like he was really was there. His nose scrunched up, as brown orbs flashed around in search of anything. But, all he found was those familiar halls, the blood splattered across everything, and that vast ocean._

_That was what held his attention for a few minutes, that empty blue. And the only thing separating himself from that place, was a thin sheet of glass. That could break at any given moment. He didn't like that thought, a sigh leaving his lips at this thought.  
_

_But, his heart nearly stopped as he realized something. There was no sound. He couldn't hear the sound that was supposed to be a sigh, only silence. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaling out once again. Nothing. And as his fear pooled in his stomach, his heart thrummed in his ears. That offered some relief, but not much._

_He slowly stepped away from the window, his feet making no noise as his feet gently tapped against the floor, his lips pressed into a thin line. Peering upwards, silently examining the pale light that danced over the room._

_Jack folded his arms over his chest, in an attempt to comfort himself. He kept moving, his mind racing. Answers was what he needed right now. But none seemed to appear, questions are the only thing he was left with. Swallowing thickly, his feet continued to lead himself along the halls, watching for anything. But, his mind was snapped away from those thoughts as he felt something wet and cold suddenly attack his body._

_Water. And before he even had enough time to process anything, the world around him fell dark. Only left with burning lungs and a horrid fear that tugged at his gut endlessly._

Jack inhaled sharply, eyes flashing open as his half asleep mind tried to process what it had just gone through, but the only thing he was left with was that panic. His heart thrumming painfully against his chest. He shifted slightly, pushing himself to sit up. He hadn't realized until now that he was shaking like a leaf, but maybe that made sense.

These sudden movements had woken Atlas, who was in a more groggy state than Jack. But, as blue eyes found the panic filled face, Atlas's mind already locked in understanding. The male moved to sit up slightly, pausing before gently resting his hand against Jack's back, rubbing circles. At first, Jack flinched at this touch, but he slowly relaxed against it.

His eyes flashed back shut, and the memories of that previous dream flashed, but only for a few seconds. They didn't hold as much power over him as they previously had, and Jack believed that to be because Atlas was here. Atlas always made him feel safe. His presence calming. Though, his drifting thoughts snapped back to reality as he felt arms wrap around him.

Atlas tugged him into a hug, continuing to rub circles into Jack's back. Jack sighed softly, leaning into the warmth offered. Shifting so that their position was more comfortable. And they stayed like this 'til sleep reclaimed Jack's mind once again, but this time, Atlas kept him held close, and this allowed him the better chance of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue what happened here but this exists.


	3. 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wikihow to write atlas's accent

Jack sighed softly, feet tucked in the depths of cool water. The beach was always an odd place for him. mainly because of the memories that the sea hid deep below. But he tried not to focus on that thought, instead turning his eyes towards the sound of faint voices and the crashing of the waves against the sand. A little ways away, Atlas stood. Knee deep in the deep blue and eyes focused towards the world that laid before him.

This scene almost felt like a dream. Something so serene and peaceful felt unreal. And, well, if it was really a dream, Jack just hoped it would be one he'd never wake from. But, his mind snapped from those thoughts when he heard Atlas call out to him. At first, the words were only sounds. He knew Atlas was talking, but he couldn't make out what the voice was saying. And as he was focusing back into reality, the words became clearer.

" Ah, are ya 'lright there? "

Jack paused, his mind processing what had been said before nodding gently. Watching silently as Atlas waded over, the water lapping at his legs. The currents were rather gentle today, only tiny waves forming and pushing upwards. That was always an odd comfort, now that Jack had allowed his mind to wander to that. But his mind snapped out once again, reminding himself that it'd be best to respond verbally.

" Fine. Just thinking. "

Was his response as he slowly moved to meet with Atlas, hands reached over and meeting with the other male's. Atlas offered a tiny smile in reply to these words, nodding gently before leaning forwards and pressing a small kiss to the forehead. Jack smiled slightly at this, a sigh passing his lips afterwards as his eyes flashed shut. Arms wrapped around him, and for a moment, everything felt slow. Calm. 

Atlas was safe. Atlas was safety. And as the two stood there, held captive in one another's touch, they were immediately pulled away by a sudden noise. Like someone yelling. Jack was the first to react, moving from Atlas's arms and beginning to run from the water. Searching for the source of the sound. He could hear the splashing of water and the squishing of sand behind himself. Atlas was following.

And after a few minutes of wandering the otherwise mostly secluded beach, he found the source of the yelling. A young woman, settled next to a body of a man. Who wasn't replying much to the gentle, persistent shaking of his shoulders. The girl seemed worried, but in this situation, anyone would be. Jack's feet slowed to a walk, approaching the pair. But did his best not to sneak up on the girl, as that could cause rather unwanted reactions.

" Hey. Are ya okay? "

Atlas beat him to speaking, but Jack didn't mind that. After all, he was never the best with words. The girl turned her head so quickly towards the pair that Jack swore she could've broke her neck at the pace she moved. But, Jack tried to dismiss those thoughts. It wouldn't serve very helpful for his or the strangers sake. Drifting again. He was getting too caught up in his own thoughts again. Snapping back to reality, he only caught a snippet of the conversation that went between the two while he had faded away.

" Are they alright? "

Jack mumbled, a bit unsure if his words would be heard. But, they had. Mainly by Atlas, who gave a nod of reply while the girl casted him an unsure look. As if she hadn't heard what he said, but had seen his lips move. Never mind that though, he had more important to worry for. Which, was the man who laid unconscious on the ground. How the girl knew him, he wasn't sure. And maybe, Jack chimed to himself, he shouldn't ask.

" What's ya name? I never did ask. "

Jack's eyes flickered towards Atlas, then to the girl. Only seconds between the movements before he folded his arms over his chest. He always found comfort standing like this. Something about it was calming but nostalgic and not in an ideal way. _' Don't wander again. ' _His mind chimed as a warning, and he pulled himself back. Just in time to hear the girl speak.

" Elizabeth Comstock. Who are you? "

Atlas paused, glancing towards Jack. A nod was his reply, before peering towards the female while his arms mimicked the position of Jack's. That was always something that made the brunette quirk a brow in interest, but that didn't happen this time around. 

" Name's Atlas. And that's Jack. We'll help ya get your friend there to a safer place. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heehee this was rushed and probably bad i'll probably rewrite soon but otherwise try to enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> this sucked ass but gave me an excuse to use fluff for the first chapter.


End file.
